Talk:Dark Link (Ocarina of Time)
Anyone think we could get a better video. Don’t want to offend but that isn’t the best strategy video out there. Plus I don’t like the fact that it features him obtaining the longshot too. Oni Link 11:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mind the video, but it should at least include the Master Sword. I doubt many people are gonna be there with the Biggoron Sword. Other than that, I don't mind. - McGillivray227 (talk) ::I agree with both of your comments above. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::This seems to be the best one strategy wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4m6l_7IA84. It uses the hook shot too but the ones using only the master sword are too long or have bad music playing over them. (this one rocks too but isnt high quality http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkMCt3sSXzM) Oni Link 19:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::My internet is running too slow at the current moment to watch videos. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::The first video that you posted, is okay, the second one's quality is bad. If you really feel the need to change the video, use the first one.'-- C2' / 19:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The second one was a joke. Its my video Oni Link 20:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know.'-- C2' / 20:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I found a video of this that was pretty good, but I don't know how to put it on the page. It's called "Zelda Oot Dark Link fight master sword only. --Hylian potato (talk) 22:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Hylian potato Biggoron sword I am pretty sure you need the long shot which you get for beating dark link to get the biggoron sword (to get across the gap in the gerudo valley) to give the poacher's saw to the lead capenter. :You are forgetting that you can use Epona before you acquire the longshot. As sign you posts by using 4 ~ Birdman5589 (talk) 05:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Megaton Hammer? The article states that if Link "manages to hit Dark Link with the Megaton Hammer, he will cease defending himself and simply allow himself to be beaten." I just tried this and Dark Link still defends himself even after I hit him with the Megaton Hammer. I tried using the hammer partway though the fight and also tried where it was the only item (not even my sword) that was used in the fight. So can anybody confirm that the info about the Megaton Hammer and if so, is there anything else that needs to be done for this technique to work. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that. I was able to get it work by slashing Dark Link once before using the Megaton Hammer on him. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Video I was looking over the previous discussion about the video on this page and decided that I should restart the discussion since I'm recording the new video for our Youtube channel. What I did for now is do the Megaton Hammer at the beginning for a while to show that Dark Link can easily be hit repeatedly with it. I then used the Master Sword both with and without Z-targeting. When doing that I used the Hookshot to make Dark Link dodge. In the battle I used Din's Fire twice. I did not use Biggoron's Sword but I could have. As of now I have a copy of my save file right before this battle so I can go back and record a different method if there are any major objections to what is described above. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Showing all aspects of the battle is the intention so showing everything that works seems fine to me Oni Link 08:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Effective weapons Is the sword really an effective weapon? Green Rupee (talk) 01:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if you time it well.--KilledbyKeese 01:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Then should it say something like Sword (if timed right) because right now it sounds like you can damage him by attacking whenever. Green Rupee (talk) 02:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :By your logic the for Skyward Sword it should say something like Sword (if used in the proper direction to avoid blocks) or for any other weapon insert weapon name (if weak point is attacked). --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) In Skyward Sword it's a little obvious but in this fight it's a little more vague. But I guess you are right. Green Rupee (talk) 03:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :The infobox is meant to be as concise as possible. Moreover, the "effective weapons" section is not meant to be a battle walkthrough in and of itself; we are merely listing what weapons are capable of effectively damaging the enemy, not how to employ them properly. We already note in the Battle section what strategies you need to employ to defeat him with the normal sword, so it's not like the info isn't on the page anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks alot for your help now I know what to do when editing a text box. Green Rupee (talk) 06:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Damage Last summer when I was going through the game with three hearts, I discovered that the damage Dark Link takes depends on the amount of hearts you have. I just can't word it right to put into the article. Jazzi 13:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :"The amount of damage needed to defeat Dark Link is equal to Link's current number of Heart Containers, making the fight easier the fewer Heart Containers Link has." Second last line of the second paragraph of the battle section. Though it should probably be the last line of the block since the following line talks about using the hookshot to defeat him better suited to before the heart container info. Regardless anyway the info of proportional health is already on the page Oni Link 14:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Should've read the article more thoroughly. I feel stupid now xD Jazzi 14:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) erm.... is it just me, or does dark links swordmanship, and i only refer to swordmanship seem better than link's? He has a larger moveset, for swordplay anyway, than link, and can even parry you. Also, I notice that whenever you clash your swords with him, he is more likely to hit you than you hit him. Aamazing on what type of AI they could invent during 1998. (It's Thinking 2......... 03:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC))